


Bed Time

by Runic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, bed time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Bed time with the Riegan-Eisner family is always interesting.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103
Collections: A Merry Kind of War





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maddy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy02/gifts).



> And then vengeance was had upon Mads.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Tessa stirred against Byleth's shoulder, green eyes fluttering open at the shouting. She tilted her head up toward her mother, her little fist rising to her mouth. Her daughter looked thoroughly concerned by the whole thing.

"I agree, my dear," Byleth said gently, brushing back a loose strand of Tessa's mint green hair and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

When Byleth opened the door she was not at all surprised to see the twins climbing over their father. Esfir had locked himself tightly around Claude's legs, while Eskander was clinging to Claude's back, his arms dangling around his father's shoulders as he all but hung from Claude's neck. 

The King of a United Almyra and Fódlan looked absolutely ridiculous, wrestling with his sons instead of putting them down for bed. Byleth bit her bottom lip, turning her head to hide her face against Tessa for a moment. She needed to hide her smile if she was to have any clot in this situation.

Tessa, however, seemed to have other plans. She looked at her mother, then back to her rambunctious siblings and her laughing father. “Baba!” Tessa shouted in her tiny voice, reaching out an arm for Claude.

The three froze, all eyes slowly going to where Byleth waited in the doorway, thankful she had managed to school her lips back into a frown. Esfir quickly scrambled to his feet, while with Claude’s help Eskander jumped down to the ground. Both boys were immediately the picture of innocence, not that they came anywhere close to fooling Byleth.

“Good evening, my love,” Claude greeted. He stepped around the twins, wrapping one arm around Byleth while he leaned in for a kiss. Tessa wiggled in Byleth’s arms until Claude took his daughter, smiling brightly at their little star. “And a good evening to you as well, small bean.”

Byleth lightly brushed her fingers through Claude’s hair, ruffling it when he leaned into her touch. He pouted down at her, but Byleth just kissed his cheek before turning her attention on their sons.

“And what would the pair of you be doing?” she asked. 

“Getting ready for bed,” Eskander, always the bolder of the two, answered. Esfir simply stood beside his brother looking bored.

“Uh huh, and that involves attacking your father?”

Eskander looked taken aback for a moment, quickly looking to Esfir. “We were testing him, mother,” Esfir explained calmly. Most people would think the reckless Eskander was the more troublesome of the two, but Byleth knew Esfir was the one who had truly embraced his father’s habit for scheming. The two of them together were certainly a pair. 

“Testing him?” Byleth repeated, her face remaining as neutral as her son’s. 

“Yes. Father is growing older. We just wanted to make sure he has not lost any of his skill. We would hate for some opportunistic villain to take him out.”

“Ah, so you did this for his own good?”

“Exactly.” There was a twinkling of pride in Esfir’s eyes, while Eskander seemed content to throw his twin a smug grin.

“I see. Well, as good intentioned as you were, you have now riled up your sister,” Byleth pointed out. Both boys looked around her to where Tessa was staring at them with wide eyes, fighting against Claude as he tried to get her to stop sucking on the knuckles of her hand. She was babbling happily, pointing at her brothers eagerly.

When their attention returned to Byleth, both boys hung their heads. They may have loved testing their father’s patience, but their little sister was an obvious soft spot. Byleth could not thank the universe enough that the twins were so fond of their little sister, and had easily roped her into their group the second Tessa began to walk. 

“We are sorry, mother,” Eskander said, Esfir nodding along.

Byleth bent down, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. The twins in turn hugged her warmly, and Byleth easily returned the embrace. “I love you both,” she said gently. “Now, say goodnight to your sister and father.”

“Yes, mother,” they answered at the same time, releasing her with smiles so very similar to their father’s that it made Byleth’s heart swell.

After that the nightly routine went as planned. The twins bid goodnight to Claude and Tessa, finally allowing Claude to tuck them in. Tessa was handed back to Byleth, and she softly hummed to her daughter, rocking her gently, until her youngest child’s eyes fell closed again. Byleth laid Tessa in her crib, already itching to pick her back up. But Tessa needed her rest just as much as Byleth herself did. There was too much to do in the morning to sleep in.

Claude slipped an arm around Byleth’s waist, and she easily leaned into his warmth as he placed a kiss against the side of her head. “Everyone asleep?” she asked in a whisper.

“Pretending to be, at the very least,” Claude answered just as softly with a chuckle. He rested his chin against Byleth’s shoulder, and she could feel the smile on his lips when he kissed her neck. “They have some scheme to mess with Nader tonight.”

Byleth hummed softly, her thoughts still half on her sleeping daughter. Tessa was getting so big now, and Byleth missed having a tiny baby in her arms, carrying them to council meetings and private lunches and everything in between. She loved her children, but she did not quite feel like she and Claude were finished growing their family just yet.

“I thought Judith arrived today?” Byleth pointed out, taking a second longer than she usually would to work out why Claude sounded so happy.

“She did, this evening.” Claude was full on grinning as he pressed a kiss against her cheek.

“Ah, so the twins are not aware.”

“Not in the slightest.”

Byleth raised her hand to cover her mouth and stifle her laugh. She turned in her husband’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. “They are in for a dreadful surprise in that case.”

“Only way they’ll learn,” Claude whispered back, brushing his nose against Byleth’s.

“True,” Byleth agreed. “In that case, come. It is time we retired for bed ourselves. I wish to discuss having another baby with you though before we sleep.”

Claude blinked in surprise before his features softened, hand squeezing Byleth’s as he allowed himself to be guided out of the nursery. “As my Queen wishes.”


End file.
